The Guessing Game
by thezscary
Summary: Spencer Hastings Is A Girl Who Is All About School And Getting Good Grades While Santana Lopez Is A Girl Who Is All About Speaking The Truth Even If It Hurts, What Happens When They Meet One Night At A Club, Will Their Personalities Get In The Way Of True Love?
1. The Test

Hello readers, this is my new fanfic called ''A Guessing Game'' and it's a crossover story with Glee and Pretty Little Liars, I thought of this idea by thinking about Spencer's personality and how she needed someone to make her life a little more edgy than it's been, so I thought Santana is edgy and Spencer would be the perfect person for Santana, so here we go.

Spencer's pov

''Aria we have to go''

''why, the test is in two days, we have time Spence''

''well I would like to get a superior grade and I need a study companion, remember were Team Sparia''

''fine, only because were Sparia''

Well here I am, I should introduce myself, my name is Spencer Hastings and I am a geek, at least that's what my friends say, they say that I am uptight, but I am trying my best to get into a good collage, Aria Montgomery is one of my best friends, but I'm closer to her than any of my other friends, our English class has a test coming up about the book ''The List'', but Aria wants to be loose and hang out, I can get her to do anything since I know her little secret- she has a crush on me.

I discovered this one day by walking in on her building a shrine dedicated to me, I didn't think much about it until I saw one photo of me covered in hearts,

''Aria, what the hell is this''

''oh Spence, I didn't see you there''

''answer the question''

'' it's a shrine''

''why am I the subject of it''

''because i…..like you''

''you do''

''yeah ever since we first met''

''well I like you too, but Toby is going through a lot and even though he's on the a team, he's still my lover''

''why are you still with him''

''because he is unstable, so without me he will be even more unstable, I have to be with him to keep him calm''

''fine, just don't tell anyone''

''alright''

And since that day if Aria doesn't do what I say, I remind her that I know her secret,

When me and Aria arrived at my house, I pulled up in the driveway and looked at her,

''okay so my mom is home''

''I don't care'' she reached for the handle, but I grabbed her hand

''she doesn't really like you for some reason, she wished I had friends with more class''

''well I may not have class, but I do have as….

''Aria that is a repulsive statement''

''you didn't let me finish, let's just go inside''

''fine, but behave''

''I will''

Once we got out, I followed her into the house, my mom and sister were sitting on the couch, Melissa was the first one to notice us or should I say Aria,

'' hey Aria, oh my god you look so cute, well you always look cute''

''thanks Melissa'' Aria blushed

This is my sister, Melissa Hastings, Daddy and Mommy's little princess, she is better at everything, getting good grades, getting the boys, and her looks, I mean I'm pretty and my grades are good, but my relationship with Toby wasn't exactly what Melissa can compete with, she always wants what I have, recently she's hitting on Aria, my best friend.

'' hi Aria, Spencer why is she here''

''were studying for a test''

''you need help'' Melissa says looking at Aria

''no, were good'' I said

'' Spencer let your sister help you guys''

''fine, but don't talk to me''

''whatever come on Aria'' she says slapping Aria's ass as she walked by

''Melissa stop making her uncomfortable ''

''sorry mom'' Melissa says from up the stairs

''Spencer shouldn't you be heading up there''

''oh thanks mom I just was''

''don't be sarcastic''

''whatever'' I said heading up the stairs to my room, when I walked in Aria was reading the book and writing things down while Melissa was looking seductively at her while licking her lips,

''oh okay so let's get started''

''okay so here's the first question, what is the book about?''

''it's about this list that consists of the prettiest and ugliest girls in high school and how the girls react to it''

''good, next question, who was the ugliest girl for four years straight''

''Jennifer''

''good''

''why don't we take a break'' Melissa says looking at Aria

''no we can't we have twelve more questions to do''

''calm down Spence, so Melissa your looking nice in that jacket''

''thanks Aria, I look better with it off''

''well I wouldn't say no to that''

''okay hello, Melissa, Aria you both need to leave''

''why Spence''

''because your flirting is getting in the way of studying''

''fine then, I'll see you tomorrow'' Aria says then leaves the room

''why do you have to be such a bitch'' Melissa says to me then leaves

I fell back on my bed and kept studying without Aria and Melissa,

Why does my mom hate Aria?

Why does Melissa have to flirt with Aria?

I fell asleep two hours later.

*The Next Morning*

''hey Aria, so are you ready for the test'' I said walking up to her

''I didn't study that much''

''why not''

''Melissa ran after me and she kissed me''

''so you had sex'' I say angrily

''no Spencer, I like you not her we only kissed and then I told her that this wouldn't work''

''so did you go over all the questions''

'' everything but the last two''

'' I hope you do well''

When we entered the class, we saw our friends, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, I took my seat while Aria took her seat next to Emily,

''okay class, I hope you all studied because this counts as your final grade'' Mrs. Montgomery said, as soon as I got the test, I got started immediately,

Little did she know, 'A' would be helping her with the outcome of it.


	2. A' Saves The Day

Hello readers, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter and yes I am going on with this story, in this chapter we will learn how 'A' helps Spencer out,

So here we go.

Spencer's pov

''Aria did you get your test back yet''

''yeah but I didn't look at it, what about you''

''no, but the teacher wants to see me to talk about it''

''oh maybe you failed''

''no way, I know I aced it''

''alright I'll see you later''

''bye Aria''

Well here I am, two days after the test, after class the teacher wanted to talk to me, I assumed it was because my grade was so good that she wanted to congratulate me and throw me a party and tell me that I am valedictorian and….

Okay I know that I am getting out of hand, but it's only because if I pass this test, then there is a good chance that I will get into a good collage,

''hey Mrs. Montgomery,''

''Hey Spencer, take a seat''

''okay, so you wanted to talk to me about my test''

''yeah, Spencer your smart, so I didn't expect this Grade from you''

''what grade''

''you got a 2 out of 14''

''WHAT'' I said standing up from my seat

''yeah I can't believe it either''

''there's no way''

''here take a look'' she handed me my test, after looking over the paper I realized that this was not my test,

''Ms. Montgomery, this is not my test''

''it has your name on it''

''yeah, but this is not my handwriting''

''okay so how do you explain your name on it''

''I don't know maybe someone put my name on it and whatever''

''look Spencer you could be right but until then maybe you should show your parents''

''no way my mom is going to yell at me and my sister is going to call me stupid and….and…

I didn't realize that I was crying until I tasted salt in my mouth, Mrs. Montgomery was holding me and rocking me back and forth,

''shhh, Spencer don't cry, we don't have to tell your parents okay''

''okay thank you Mrs. Montgomery''

''your welcome, now get going''

''okay'' I stood up and walked out the door.

**At Lunch**

''Hey Spence'' Hanna says to me

''Hey Han''

''have you been crying'' Emily says to me

''yeah but don't worry about it''

''are you sure''

''yeah, so where is Aria''

''oh she got a call from Melissa and she had to go some where private''

''so, can I ask'' Emily says to me

''what''

''why does Melissa keep texting Aria''

''why do you say that''

''because in class, Aria's phone kept buzzing and she told me that Melissa keeps texting her''

''oh okay, bitch'' I muttered the last part under my breath

''why do you think she keeps calling her''

''because she wants Aria''

''that makes no sense, Melissa's not gay''

''yeah, but everything I have she wants''

'' I guess that's true''

''so how did you do on the test'' Hanna asks me

'' I got a 2 out of 14''

''WHAT THE FUCK'' Hanna shouts

''Hanna, sit down and stop using that repulsive language''

''okay how did you get a 2 out of 14''

''I didn't someone put my name on their test''

''okay so do you know who''

''if I knew who then I would tell the teacher''

''hey guys'' Aria says walking up to our table,

''hey Aria, are you okay''

''yeah Melissa says she wants to meet me''

''are you going to'' I said

''of course, just to tell her it's never going to happen''

''why she's hot and plus Ezra has a kid and Jake is distant''

''I know but I like someone new''

''who is it is he hot or is she hot''

''she's hot''

''oh my god''

''Anyways, so Spencer what are you going to do''

''what am I going to do about what''

''the test''

''I have to find out who wrote my name''

**The Next Day**

''Spencer can you stay back for a minute'' Mrs. Montgomery says to me

''sure, so what's going on''

''you were right about the test''

''I knew it, so who wrote my name''

''you''

''what no Mrs. Montgomery….

''I looked it over again and I realized that I graded it wrong'' she handed me the paper, it was the exact same thing except…

All the answers that were wrong, now were right, and my grade is a 14 out of 14,

''okay so I can show my parents''

''yes and bring it back tomorrow''

''okay'' I dashed out the room and ran into my friends,

''guys guess what''

'' A saved your ass'' Hanna said

''what, what does 'A' have to do with…..

Maybe 'A' snuck into the classroom and changed my grade or found my actual paper,

''we should celebrate'' Aria says

''how''

'' this new club that is opening up''

''what's it called''

''The Night Sky''

''cool''

''yeah sure whatever''

''Let's go'' Hanna says and drags Aria away, I was about to follow when my phone buzzed,

''Don't say I did anything for you'' – A

**Later That Night''

When I arrived home, I heard my sister talking to someone,

'' I want to go out with you, one date and we'll see how it goes''

''I would go out with you, but I like someone else'' Aria says

''who, I am way better than that person''

''no''

'' get the fuck out''

The last thing I hear is the back door slamming and a pissed off Aria getting into her car and driving away, I opened the front door to see Melissa glaring out the back door,

''Melissa, what happened''

''like you care'' when she turned around she had tears in her eyes

''woah you really liked her didn't you''

''fuck off'' Melissa stormed up the stairs and slammed her door, I went up to my own room to get ready for the club tonight.


	3. Santana Lopez

Hello readers, this is the chapter where we are introduced to Santana Lopez and how she starts a friendship with Spencer, so here we go.

Spencer's pov

''Aria this is stupid''

''just drink it''

''it tasted like bananas mixed with sea salt''

''whatever Spence, look you wanna dance''

''can you use actual words instead of wanna''

''fine do you want to dance''

''no sorry, I'll stay here''

''alright''

I didn't want to dance because of the song, I mean who listens to this disgrace called music, even the lyrics are inappropriate,

''Girl you look so sweet''

I look beside me to see a Latina girl sitting next to me and staring at me,

''excuse me''

''oh I'm sorry, but this is my shit''

''okay, but that mouth of yours has got to be flittered around me''

''girl you are a beauty while I am a beast''

''stop singing this song''

''alright sorry, damn what's gots into you chica''

''nothing I'm Spencer Hastings''

''I'm Santana Lopez''

''you mean from William McKinley High School''

''yeah how you know''

''your glee club is really good, especially that tiny girl''

''I'm better thans Rachel Berry chica''

''you mean than''

''yeah whatever, so your pretty cute, wanna dance''

''you mean do I want to dance''

''oh god, your just like Berry''

''it's not bad to know proper…

''look I needs to gets my dance on, let's dance, chica''

''okay fine'' I stood up and took her hand as we headed for the dance floor,

'' Oh, you look so sweet what you work in Paris?''

'' Look at your physique, girl, you are a beauty, while I am a beast''

'' They must have been tripping to let me off a leash''

''I love the way you grind with that booty on me''

This song is too disgusting, I let go of Santana's hips, which I didn't know I was holding and walked back to the bar,

''chica what's wrong''

''this is not me''

''what do you mean, let loose''

''I can't''

''why not, I mean I know what kind of girl you are''

''you do''

''yeah your like my friend Quinn except you have dark hair and she has blond''

''you mean Quinn Fabray''

''yeah''

''is she in love with that Rachel girl''

''what Quinn is not gay and she got pregnant''

''oh well I just thought that…

''I know their too obvious''

''hey Spence, oh who's this'' Aria says coming over

''this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is Aria''

''hi Aria''

''Hi Santana, I saw you dancing you have good dance moves''

''you too, chica''

''what does chica mean'' I say

''it means girl'' Aria and Santana say at the same time

''well can't you just girl instead of chica, because you know that proper English is really important if you….

''Spence stop talking''

''what why''

''because you gots to stop using big words'' Santana says turning to me

''why, I mean it's important to have a good vocabulary''

''look how about I buy you a drink''

''okay sure''

Santana ordered a drink called the ''fire and ice'', when I tasted it, I didn't what came over me,

''this is disgusting''

''I know, but it makes your breath smell good''

''hey why don't we go dance''

''sure chica'' Santana took my hand leading me to the dance floor, but now this song is even more disgusting,

''girl I gotta go''

''I'm finished with the show''

''but if you wanna fuck me, I won't say no''

''t-t-t-touching on my dick, while I'm touching on your clit''

I didn't even know that I was screaming until Santana reminded me to calm down,

''THIS SONG IS NICE'' I yell

''I know chica, but maybe you should get some water''

''I think your right''

Santana led me to the bar and ordered me a water,

''so I'm guessing you've never been to a bar''

''not really, but I like this guessing game, tell me more''

''okay, I'm guessing that you are a girl who is mistaken for being uptight, when you really want to get good grades, your mom doesn't like your friends because she feels like they have no class and your sister always is better than you at everything like getting good grades, getting the boys and she's good looking''

''how did you know''

''again your like my friend Quinn''

''do I ever get to meet your friends''

''I don't know, do you want to, I mean Quinn can be a bitch, Berry is annoying as hell, and puck is a dog''

''well they can't be that bad''

''when you meet them, you will know how bad they can be''

''Rachel is a nice girl, Quinn is decent, and I don't know who Puck is…. Wait do you mean Noah Puckerman''

''yes why''

''he's really cute''

''eww he got Quinn pregnant via alcohol''

''eww that's a disgrace''

''your always speaking like Rachel''

''how do you mean''

''you say words that normal people would never say''

''are you calling me abnormal''

''no it's just your more advanced than everyone else''

''I know I am, but I'm just like everybody else''

''yo Spence, let's get going'' Aria says coming up to me

''alright, well I guess I'll see you around Santana''

''I'll see you around too, chica''

I grabbed Aria's hand and we left, once we got in the car, she turned and smirked at me,

''what are you staring at''

''oh nothing, just thinking that you and Santana make a really cute couple''

''we are only acquaintances''

''don't give me that, she is totally into you''

''maybe but I'm not interested''

''well I'll see you tomorrow''

I looked out the window and realized we were in front of my house,

'' alright bye Aria''

''bye Spencer''

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw Melissa staring right back at me,

''was that Aria''

''yeah why''

''just tell her that we need to talk''

And with that Melissa went upstairs leaving me confused and tired.


	4. The Edge Of Glory

Hello readers, this chapter is where we learn more about Spencer's past and how her friends will react to her new Friend, so here we go.

Spencer's pov

''Melissa I need your help''

''what the fuck do you want''

''I need to pick something to wear for tonight''

''why''

''because me and my friends are going to a club''

''is Aria going with you''

''yeah so''

''can I come with you''

''what no way''

''come on please, I need to talk to Aria''

Now I know that she really likes Aria, she never begs for anything, should I let her come or should I not,

''alright, I guess you can come, but don't do anything stupid''

''oh thank you'' Melissa says and hugs me

''whatever'' I pat her on the back,

''okay, so why do you need my help''

''because there is this girl that I want to impress''

''oh what's her name''

''Santana Lopez''

''from William McKinley''

''yeah''

''oh wow, I didn't think she would be the type of girl you would go for''

''why, what's wrong with her''

''nothing it's just that you are shy and nerdy, while she is outgoing and edgy''

''you know what they say, Opposites attract''

''I guess, okay so you should wear this''

My sister was showing me a blue turtle neck, a black vest, blue jeans with a black belt that has a skull on it, and black Nikes,

''this is not me''

''yeah, but it will look super cute''

''fine'' I took the outfit into the bathroom to try it on, when I came out, Melissa's mouth hung open,

''if you weren't my sister, I would hook up with you''

''eww Mel, never say that again''

''whatever, so let's go''

When we arrived at Hanna's house, Melissa gave me a confused look,

'' were going to the club tonight''

''okay''

''hey guys'' Hanna says greeting us, she is wearing a red v-neck with a black skirt and red high heels,

''you look nice''

''I know, you look hot''

''thanks'' I blushed

''where is Aria''

''isn't she with you'' Melissa said sounding scared

'' she didn't come yet''

''WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE'' Melissa said grabbing on to my shirt

''I don't know, but you need to calm down'' I said pushing her away

''okay I just got a call from her, saying that she is coming with Emily, they got stuck in traffic'' Hanna said to Melissa

'' I need something to drink and I mean alcohol''

'' the third cabinet''

''thanks'' Melissa says walking away

''hey guys, sorry were late'' Aria says coming through the door with Emily in tow,

''it's fine, except Melissa was going crazy''

'' she's here''

''yeah, she's coming with us'' I said taking in Aria's appearance, she was wearing a green button down shirt with a white vest, a green skirt, and white high heels, Emily was wearing a red button down shirt, black pants and red Nikes.

** The Club**

''hey Aria'' Melissa says

''what do you want Melissa''

''I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the shit that I put you through, but I really like you and if you would give me a chance to prove myself than we could be a good couple, you know what they say , opposites attract''

''alright fine, only because you begged''

Aria took Melissa's hand and led her to the vip area,

''yo Spence, where's your chick at'' Hanna says coming up to me,

''I don't see her''

''maybe she didn't…

''wait I see her''

Right from the corner of my eye was Santana Lopez wearing a black dress with a white belt and black high heels,

''HEY SANTANA'' I yelled to her

''oh hey chica'' she says coming over to me

''you look really nice''

''you look fucking sexy''

''thanks chica''

''oh my god did you just say chica''

''yeah how did I do''

''never say it again''

''why not''

''it doesn't fit your personality''

''fine I won't say chica again''

''you better not, so where is that sister of yours''

''oh I don't know I think….

''I see her, she's with that short girl''

I looked at the direction where Santana was pointing, I saw Melissa and Aria talking until I realized what kind of face that Melissa was giving Aria, it was the same look that she gave wren when she found out he was cheating on her,

Oh no, I have to save Aria,

''ARIA GET AWAY FROM HER'' I yell towards the vip section

''WHY SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG'' Aria yells back at me,

I decided to walk over there with Hanna and Santana in tow,

''oh hello, you must be Santana'' Melissa says reaching out her hand

''what are you doing to Aria'' Santana says

''nothing''

''then how come Spencer is yelling at Aria to get away from you''

''I don't know, now if you could fuck off''

''BITCH I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU TALKING TO, I'M FROM LIMA HEIGHTS AND IN LIMA HEIGHTS, WE DON'T MESS WITH BITCHES LIKE YOU'' Santana yells lunging towards Melissa only to be stopped by Aria,

''can you all calm down''

''why she's going to hurt you'' I say

''what why would I do that''

''because you were giving her the face''

''what face''

''when you want revenge on someone''

''what the fuck are you talking about''

''you gave wren that same face when you found out he was cheating on you''

''oh guys, I have to go'' Santana says

''see you later'' Everyone except Melissa said

When Santana left, I looked back at Melissa,

''so you aren't doing anything''

''no why would I''

''I don't know your face just said it all''

''you make no sense''

''I know and I'm sorry''

''it's fine let's just go home''

''alright''

Melissa's outfit- purple v neck, black skirt, purple stockings, black high heels and a purple fedora

The next 4 chapters will be Santana's point of view in Lima, Ohio

Please review.


	5. Meet The New Directions

Hello readers, this chapter will be Santana's pov and we will see what she thinks of Quinn, Rachel, and everyone else, so here we go.

Santana's pov

''okay class, your assignment for this week is to sing a duet in the genre of hip hop, now I will pick the duets'' Will said

''why do you have to pick'' Mercedes said

''because some of you haven't sung with other people''

''I think Mr. Shue is right, this will give us a chance to see how well our voices blend together with other voices other than the ones we already sung with'' Rachel said

''how about you shut the fuck up, Treasure Trail'' Quinn says

''how about you two make out'' Puck said

''why don't all of you calm down, while I pick the duets''

Well here is my life, Mr. Shue trying to be a teacher, Berry being annoying as hell, Quinn being a bitch for no reason, and Puck being a horn dog, I mean don't get me wrong I hate Berry myself, but if I yell at her it would be for a reason, Quinn on the other hand has been yelling at her more often since Jessie broke up with her.

''okay listen up, the duets and genre are as followed-

Rachel and Santana- love

Brittany and Finn-love

Puck and Kurt- heartbreak

Quinn and Blaine- heartbreak

Mercedes and Lauren- trust

Sam and Tina- trust

Mike and Artie- friendship

When everybody heard the duets, there was a mixed feeling of anger and confusion,

''oh Mr. Shue, how did you come up with these'' Finn said

''well I thought of the people that you haven't sung with yet and then for the genre, I thought that each genre represents the kind of feeling that you guys need to feel towards one another''

''how do me and Blaine need heartbreak'' Quinn said

''well I meant that you two never had a connection and it feels like heartbreak, I would've paired you with Rachel, but you guys already sung together''

''no, I rather be paired with Blaine than the incredible Smurf''

''how about you fuck off Quinn''

Everybody gasped, it's rare to ever hear Rachel Berry curse,

''did you just curse at me''

''yeah so''

''don't''

''oh come on where's the love'' Will said

There he goes, still trying to be a teacher, then the bell rang, finally.

''Berry, were practicing at my house''

''okay''

''what that's it''

''what do you mean''

''you normally would go on a rant about song choices that fit our voices''

''well I don't know many hip hop songs and Quinn got me mad''

''look don't listen to Quinn, she's crazy''

''why thank you Santana''

''don't thank me like ever Berry''

I walked to my car in a hurry to get home so that I could rest before Berry gets there,

''what the hell was that'' Quinn says coming up to me

''what do you mean''

''you talking to Rachel''

''finally you say her first name''

''shut up and answer the question''

''well if you gots to know, we were talking about the duet were going to sing''

''what song''

''we don't know yet, but why do you need to know''

''no reason''

''why are you being a bitch to Rachel''

''I don't know'' Quinn said walking away to her car.

** At The Lopez Home**

''Rachel will you stop pacing''

''I can't we don't even have a song''

''I got it''

''what you got what, are you bleeding, oh my god do I have to do CPR, do I need…..

''no I got the song, love song by Rihanna ft Future''

'' I love that song''

''wanna practice''

''sure''

Rachel:

'' I don't wanna give you the wrong impression, I need love and affection''

''and I hope I'm not sounding too desperate, I need love and affection''

''love, love, love, love and affection, love, love, loveee and affection''

Santana:

''oh baby, I'm not asking for the world, maybe you can give me what I want baby''

''come hold me tight and when I'm trying save me, give it to me on a daily''

''if I'm your girl, say my name, let me know I'm in control, we've both grown, so how we feel we could let it show''

''I, I, I won't play around, I, I, I wanna lay it down, I, I, I need you now, I need you now oh''

Rachel:

'' I don't wanna give you the wrong impression, I need love and affection''

'' and I hope I'm not sounding too desperate, I need love and affection''

'' love, love, love, love and affection, love, love, loveee and affection''

Santana:

''girl you lately, you've been stingy with you time''

''got me wondering, I'm wondering if I'm on your mind''

''girl I just wanna be in your possession, saying the one you want, so come express it''

''don't slip, don't slip, cause a bitch might push up on it, don't really wanna lose this moment, while window shopping, you on it''

''ah, ah, ah don't put it down, ah, ah, ah don't fuck around, I want you now, I want you now oh''

Rachel:

'' I don't wanna give you the wrong impression, I need love and affection''

'' and I hope I'm not sounding too desperate, I need love and affection''

'' love, love, love, love and affection, love, love, loveee and affection''

Santana:

''can you love me for poor''

''I'm searching for my soul''

''whoever turned you cold''

''you need to let them know''

''I can wear miracles''

''I work you physical''

''and when I love you close, you can hear my heartbeat and from a close''

Rachel and Santana:

'' I don't wanna give you the wrong impression, I need love and affection''

'' and I hope I'm not sounding too desperate, I need love and affection''

''love, love, love, love and affection, love, love, loveee and affection''

Rachel and Santana- Love and Affection by Future by Rihanna,

Review.


	6. Special Guest

Hello readers, in this chapter Spencer will make a appearance in Lima Ohio to see Santana, so here we go.

Santana's pov

''great job Santana and Rachel, way to start the week off with a bang'' Will says

''no one really cares, can we move on already'' Quinn said

''anyways who's next''

Me and Rachel just finished singing ''love song'' and of course we killed it and Quinn is still being a bitch for no reason,

''okay so… oh hello''

I looked towards the door to see a face I thought I would never see again… Spencer Hastings,

'' how can I help you''

''yeah my class is doing a assignment and we have to spend one day in another school to see how they live'' Spencer looked at me and smiled

''I guess you know Santana'' Quinn says

''yeah I do''

''okay Spencer, why don't you take a seat next to Rachel'' Will said

Spencer made her way over and sat in between me and Rachel,

''hey chica'' I whisper to her

''hey''

''you only came here to see me right''

''yeah I guess, you were good''

''thanks''

''okay who's next''

''Mr. Shue, me and Brittany have something'' Finn said

''okay go ahead''

As Finn and Brittany made their way into the front of the room, I saw Rachel rise in her seat,

Finn:

''I'm more than just a option''

''refuse to be forgotten''

''I took a chance with my heart''

''and I feel it taking over''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart''

Brittany:

''I'm more than just a number''

''I doubt you'll find another''

''so every single summer''

''I'll be the one that you remember''

'' I better find your loving''

'' I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving

'' I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving

'' I better find your heart''

''I bet if I give all my love, then nothing's gonna tear us apart''

Finn:

''it's more than just a mission''

''you hear but you don't listen''

''you better pay attention''

''and get what you've been missing''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I bet if I give all my love, then nothing's gonna tear us apart''

Finn and Brittany:

''too many times I've been wrong''

''I guess being right takes too long''

''I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do''

''but give all I have to you''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

''I better find your loving''

''I better find your heart''

As soon as the song was finished, Rachel ran up and hugged and kissed Finn, when I looked behind me Quinn was looking away,

There's no way she still into Finn

Or is she into… Rachel?

''good job you two, who's next''

'' me and Kurt got something'' Puck said

''alright''

When Puck started to sing, I didn't believe that rainbow boy agreed to do this song,

Puck:

''I left my girl back home''

''I don't love her no more''

''and she'll never fucking know that''

''these fucking eyes that I'm staring at''

''let me see that ass''

''look at all this cash''

''and I empty all my cards to''

''that's why I'm fucking leaning on that''

''bring your love baby I can bring my shame''

''bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain''

''oh I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here''

''bring the cups baby I can bring the drank''

''bring your body baby I can bring you fame''

''that's my motherfucking word too, ah just let me motherfucking love you''

''listen up I give you all I got''

''give me confidence, I need confidence in myself''

''listen up I give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself''

''so tell me you love me, even though you don't love me, just tell me you love, even though you don't love me''

Kurt:

''let me see you dance''

''I love to watch you dance''

''take you down another level''

''get you dancing with the devil''

''take a shot at me''

''but I'm warning you''

''I'm on that shit that you can smell baby''

''so put down your perfume''

''bring your love baby I can bring my shame''

''bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain''

''oh I got my heart right here, I got my scars right''

''bring the cups baby I can bring the drank''

''bring the body baby I can bring you fame''

''and that's my motherfucking word too, just let me motherfucking love you''

''listen up I give you all I got''

''give me confidence, I need confidence in myself''

''listen up I give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself''

''so tell me you love me, even though you don't love me, just tell me you love, even though you don't love me''

Puck and Kurt:

''listen up I give you all I got''

''give me confidence, I need confidence in myself''

''listen up I give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself''

''so tell me you love me, even though you don't love me, just tell me you love, even though you don't love me''

As soon as Puck and Kurt were done, everyone clapped even me, I mean Puck was great, but Kurt's voice wasn't really all rainbows and lollipops, instead it was sort of deep and husky,

''wow three great performances in one day, I can't wait for tomorrow, well everyone have a good day''

''hold on, can I ask you guys something''

''no'' Quinn said

''shut the fuck up, so Spence can you wait for me outside''

''sure'' Spencer said getting up from her seat and walking out the door,

'' okay so what do you guys think of Spencer''

I'm not in the mood to tell you what they really said, but I'll sum it up for you,

Rachel: she's cool but can she sing

Finn: she's alright

Brittany: she's really yummy

Puck: I go with Brittany, she's yum

Kurt: I like her fashion sense

Quinn: I don't care, can I leave

Blaine: she's nice

Mercedes: I go with my boy Kurt, she can dress

Lauren: she can work it

Sam: I like her hair

Tina: she's pretty

Artie: she seems alright

Mike: can she dance

Well that's how it went, pretty much what I expected,

''can she give me sweet lady kisses'' Brittany said

''no she's off limits''

''whatever can we leave'' Quinn said

''yeah you can go''

As soon as everyone left, I looked at Quinn and saw her talking to Rachel, Rachel was laughing

Don't they hate each other?

As soon as Quinn left, I went over to Rachel to find out what is going on,

''hey Rachel''

''oh hey Santana''

''what the hell was that''

'' me and Quinn''

'' yeah''

''she told me this joke''

''I thought she hated you''

''she does, but lately she's been trying to be my friend''

''why, I mean your okay, but it's Quinn''

''yeah but she came over to my house after we practiced yesterday and said that she was wrong for everything and I believe in second chances, so I accepted it''

''see you later''

''see you''

When I walked outside, I saw Spencer leaning against the lockers, but she looked scared,

''hey are you okay''

''I got threatened''

''who''

''Quinn''

''what did she say''

''she said to stay away from you or else''

''or else what''

''she said something about a slushy bath''

''don't worry I will handle this''

''thank you''

''let me walk you to your car''

''sure''

As I walked Spencer to her car, I saw Rachel getting into Quinn's car and driving away

''I'll see you later''

''yeah you will''

When Spencer drove away, I drove away in my car

the next chapter will feature the unholy trinity plus Spencer.


	7. Unholy Trinity Plus One

Hello readers, in this chapter we will see Spencer interact with the unholy trinity,

Santana's pov

When I first walked into the school, I spotted Spencer leaning up against my locker smiling at me,

''hey chica''

''hey Santana''

''I thought that you being here was only for one day''

''so your not happy to see me''

''no I am, have you seen any of the glee kids''

''yeah Rachel and Quinn were at Rachel's locker''

''what happened''

''Rachel started to ask me questions about singing, but before I could answer, Quinn dragged her away''

''who else did you see''

''Brittany came up to me and asked me if I could give her sweet lady kisses and how she said if I'm good enough we could have sexy times''

''don't mind her, she does that to everyone''

''oh well, I want to meet the unholy trinity''

''that's me, Brittany, and Quinn''

''it is''

''yeah, I don't know why people call us that''

''I want to get to know you more as well as Brittany and even fire Queen''

''you mean Quinn'' I said laughing

''whatever''

''what classes do you have''

''none, I'm just walking around''

''oh okay''

When I looked behind Spencer, I saw Rachel and Quinn walking towards us or should I say Rachel dragging Quinn towards us,

''hey guys'' I said

''hey Santana, so Spencer as I was saying, are you good at singing''

''I guess''

''have you been trained''

''not really''

''then how can you expect to be a good singer if you don't practice''

''I don't know''

''Rachel can we please leave'' Quinn said

''no stop being rude''

''I don't wanna be here''

''please for me'' Rachel said giving Quinn her puppy dog eyes,

''oh alright for you ray''

Woah what the hell was that

''so I was thinking we could all hang out'' Rachel said

''us four''

''plus Brittany''

''actually Spencer wants to get to know the unholy trinity meaning me, Brittany, and Quinn, not you Rach''

''oh that's fine, Quinn let's go'' Rachel says tugging at Quinn's hand

''finally'' Quinn says grabbing Rachel's hand and leaves

''what the hell was that'' Spencer says looking at me

''Quinn is Rachel's bitch''

''do you have to use such language''

''can you loosen up''

''I'm trying''

''I gotta go''

''I'll see you later''

''yeah''

As I walked into the class I saw Rachel and Quinn in the back whispering and laughing

What is going on?

After class I caught up with Rachel,

''hey Rach''

''oh hey Santana''

''so what's going on with you and Quinn''

''nothing why''

''I don't know for friends you guys spend a little too much time together''

''so nothing wrong with that''

''I guess but I'm….

''look I have to go, bye Santana''

What in the world was that?

When I headed to lunch, I saw Quinn and Brittany at our table and walked over,

''hey guys''

''hey'' they said at the same time

''Quinn, Rachel wanted to see you'' Brittany said holding up her phone

''oh yeah, I gotta go'' Quinn said getting up from the table and leaving

''what's going on between them''

''I don't know''

''hey can I sit here'' Spencer says coming up to us

''sure''

As soon as Spencer sat down, Brittany started to ask questions,

''so are you gonna give me sweet lady kisses''

''no''

''why not'' Brittany says pouting

''your not my type''

''is it because you like Santana''

''what, no Britt were only friends'' I explain

'' but you said that Spencer was off limits''

''oh really'' Spencer says smirking at me

''I only said that because Spencer has a girlfriend''

''actually I have a boyfriend''

''yeah what she said''

Damn it, that means she's straight

''who's your boyfriend'' Brittany said

''Toby Cavanaugh''

''oh he's super cute, but he's a little crazy'' Brittany says

''I know, that's why I'm taking care of him''

''Santana can give me sweet lady kisses''

''Britt-Britt were done with that remember''

''but why''

''My Grandmother doesn't approve''

''fine, Quinn can give me lady kisses''

''Quinn is straight''

''but she did last time''

''when''

''when you told me that your Grandmother didn't take the news well, Quinn offered to cheer me up''

''wait she offered to do it''

''yeah she's really good, like how she can do that thing with her fingers and how hard she jerks my pus….

''woah we're eating here'' Spencer said

''oh sorry, here she comes now with Rachel''

When I look to where Brittany is pointing I see a sad Quinn and a pissed off Rachel walking this way,

''what happened'' I ask after they sat down

''Quinn is such a bitch'' Rachel said

''I didn't do anything''

''yes you did, you ruined my shirt with that slushie''

''I didn't know you were going to get slushied''

''whatever, so ladies how are you'' Rachel says ignoring Quinn's apologies

''Quinn remember when we used to have sexy times'' Brittany says innocently

''what'' Rachel said spitting out her drink

''yeah we did, remember Quinn''

''uh yeah, but that won't happen again''

''why not''

''it's not me, I was just comforting you''

''yeah but your fingers and how you jerked on my pus….

''don't even finish that sentence'' Rachel said getting up and leaving the table

''what's her problem'' I said

''I don't know'' Quinn said

'' Spencer wants to get to know us better, so why don't we go around the table and say one thing about us, Brittany you can go first''

''okay, I love cats''

''Quinn''

''I don't like you'' Quinn said to Spencer

''Brittany''

''I like unicorns''

''Quinn''

''I got pregnant''

''Brittany''

''I have a list of people that I want to have sexy times with''

''Quinn''

''when is this over''

''not yet just one more''

'' fine, I like bacon''

''Brittany''

''I'm a cheerleader''

'' okay that's it for today, I hope we can all get along''

When the bell rang, we all headed to glee club, when we walked in everyone was in their, I took my seat in the back, with Spencer right next to me, Brittany next to Artie and Quinn next to Rachel who scooted her chair away

''okay class, who has something'' Will said

''me and Quinn have something''

''okay go ahead''

When Quinn and Blaine headed to the front of the room, Kurt rose in his seat,

Quinn:

''white knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight''

''clench your jaw, I've got another headache again tonight''

''eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you''

''tie a knot in this rope, trying hold trying hold, but there's nothing to grab so I let go''

''I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss''

''just when it can't get worst I've had a shit day, you've had a shit day, we've had a shit day''

''I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss, I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss''

Blaine:  
''I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did''

''take it in, I mean what I said when I say that there's nothing left''

''no more sick whisky dick, no more battles for me, you be calling a trick cause you no longer sleep''

''I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone, I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home''

'' I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss''

''just when it can't get worst I've had a shit day, you've had a shit day, we've had a shit day''

''I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss, I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss''

Quinn and Blaine:

''blow me one last kiss, blow me one last kiss''

''I will do what I please, anything that I want''

''I will breathe I will breathe, I won't worry at all, you will pay for your sins you'll be sorry my dear''

''all the whines all the lies it will be crystal clear''

''I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss''

''just when it can't get worst I've had a shit day, you've had a shit day, we've had a shit day''

''I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss, I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss''

When Quinn and Blaine finished, Kurt and Sam went up to hug their significant others, when I looked in front of me, I saw Rachel look away,

I got to find out what's going on

Review.


	8. Quinn's Reasons

Hello readers, in this chapter we will learn why Quinn doesn't like Spencer and this chapter is Spencer's last chapter in Lima before she goes back to Rosewood, so here we go.

Santana's pov

''why didn't you tell us this before'' Mercedes said

''I didn't know you would take it this badly'' Mr. Shue said

''we've been practicing and now it's no use''

''can we just move on'' Rachel says

''yes we can anyways….

Well there goes Will again, I can't believe he stopped the hip hop assignment, but 3 of the 7 duets didn't go yet, I wanted to hear what they were going to sing,

I plan on finding out why Quinn doesn't like Spencer and what's going on with her and Rachel since this is Spencer's last day in Ohio,

When I looked over at Quinn, her arm was around Rachel and Rachel's head was on Quinn's shoulder, even weirder is that Finn and Sam didn't seem to care,

Maybe they know what's going on?

Meanwhile Spencer is looking really hot, I mean that skirt shows off her legs perfectly and that shirt was tight enough for anyone to notice, don't tell anyone, but I've had a crush on Spencer since we first met, the only thing is she's not gay.

''so the reason I called off the assignment is because we need to prepare for nationals…

''which is in five months'' Rachel interrupts

''Rachel of all people I thought you would be excited''

''I am but it's way too early to start preparing''

''I agree with Rachel'' Finn said

''look guys don't you all want to be extra prepared''

''no'' Rachel, Quinn, Finn, and I all said at the same time

''who cares were doing it anyway''

Well there he goes again, world's biggest dick of the year goes to Will Shuester, anyways we all split up into groups of 5 to talk about song choices, in my group were me, Spencer, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel.

''okay so who has a song'' I say

''who cares about anything these days'' Rachel said all gloomy

''what's wrong with you''

''she's sick'' Quinn said

''so, she can get better''

''yeah, but the doctor said that it can affect her voice, so Rachel stop talking'' she said looking back at Rachel

''what happened'' Spencer asked

''she was singing way too much, like she always has, but this time her voice wasn't as smooth as it usually is''

''so you took her to the doctor''

''yeah''

''I need a drink'' Rachel said

''fine, let's go get you some water'' Quinn said standing up and leaving with Rachel in tow

''I have a idea for a song'' Brittany said

''what is it''

''heartless

''by kayne west''

'' it could be a duet with Quinn and Rachel, if her voice gets better''

''why that song''

''because their in love''

''what britt-britt you're wrong about this, I would have notice since….

Before I could finish my sentence, we all hear a scream followed by Quinn's voice,

''THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM''

''oh nothing it's just that this troll was in my way'' a female said

''YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLUSHIE HER''

''what are you going to do''

The last thing we heard was another scream, but it wasn't Rachel's or Quinn's,

Everyone headed out to see what happened, when we did, we saw Rachel laying on the floor covered in blue slush, Quinn standing over her, and a cheerio running away screaming and covered in blood.

''Quinn what happened'' I said walking towards Rachel and Quinn

''that bitch Cindy Marshall just came up to Rachel and slushied her''

''why''

''I don't know, but can you help me get Rachel to the bathroom''

''yeah sure'' I said grabbing one of Rachel's hands and helping her up, when we did, me and Quinn led her to the bathroom.

Once we got in there, Rachel started to yell,

''WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS''

''Rachel calm down'' Quinn said

''did you not just see what happened''

''yes we did and I will make sure that Cindy gets in trouble for it''

''what happened''

''well Rachel was walking toward the water fountain and then when she looked up, Cindy Marshall threw the slushie at her''

''where were you''

''waiting by her locker''

''are you okay, Rach'' I say to Rachel

''yeah, but can you take me home''

''who me''

''no Quinn''

''sure, tell the club were leaving''

''gotcha''

Before Quinn had a chance to leave, I pulled her arm,

''what''

''why do you hate Spencer''

''what does that have to do with anything''

''today's her last day here and she wants to know''

''fine, I think she's trouble''

''how''

''she's from rosewood, bad things have happened there''

''you think she's involved''

''you haven't read the article''

''no''

Quinn grabbed my hand and led me towards the school library, she went on Google and typed ''Murder Of Darren Wilden'',

''sit down and read this'' Quinn told me then left, when she did, I turned my attention back to the article in front of me,

-Residents and Police Officers of Rosewood are shocked of the recent death of fellow officer Darren Wilden who died of a gunshot, autopsy has not yet been done on him yet, there are no witnesses, but there is a suspect, Ashley Marin mother of Hanna Marin, I wouldn't be surprised if she did do it her daughter has a history with the police along with her friends, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Spencer Hastings, accused of being involved with the deaths of Alison, Ian, Maya, and Garrett, they have not been questioned about it-

Sincerely,

Beth Crenshaw

When I finished reading the article, I didn't know what to think, did she really have something to do with these murders or was it a lie,

I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned around there was Spencer,

''hey, I gotta go now, but I wanted to say bye''

''I'll miss you''

''I'll miss you too''

I got up and hugged her, when she let go and tried to leave, I grabbed her hand and turned her around,

''keep a eye on Melissa and Aria for me''

''sure'' then she walked out the door,

Should I tell her about the article?

How would I tell her about it?

I thought about that while grabbing my bag and walking out the door.


	9. Melissa And Aria

Hello readers, this chapter is in Spencer's pov and we will find out more about her relationship with Toby.

Spencer's pov

''Spence, why did you break up with him'' Aria said

''I think he's still working with A''

''why would you think that''

''when I was at his place, he was on the phone, but he sounded nervous, then when he hung up to go get us drinks, I looked at his phone and the latest call was from A, when I confronted him about it, he was sort of pissed off and told me to leave''

''so how do you know that he was working with A''

''why else would he be pissed Aria''

''you looked at his phone Spence, that's something to be mad about''

''whatever, so how was that date with Melissa''

''it sucked, I don't like her''

''then why did you agree to go out with her''

''to get her off of my back, she kept calling me and texting me every single day, it gets fucking annoying''

''so why are you with her''

''what, we're not together''

''your not'' I said confused

''no, what did she tell you''

''she said that you asked her to be your girlfriend and she said yes and now you two are dating''

''I am not dating her, why would she lie''

''because that's just her''

''well I'm going to go talk to her''

''sure whatever bye''

Once Aria was out of the room, I started to search for my phone, once I found it, I called Hanna,

''hey Hanna, I need your help''

''with what''

''to find new clothes''

''trying to impress your new girlfriend''

''she is not my girlfriend''

''yeah whatever, but if she was, then I would be jealous''

''why''

''she's hot duh''

''whatever just be at the mall in 10''

''sure'' once she hung up, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

**At the Mall**

When I first entered the mall, I didn't see Hanna, but then entering further into the store, I saw Hanna talking to some blond chick, I walked over and before I could sit myself down, Hanna gets up from her spot and drags me away from the table,

''what was that for''

''didn't you see I was talking to someone''

''so your always talking to someone''

''yeah but she's different''

''who is she''

''Cece Drake''

''your talking to that crazy bitch''

''whoa Spencer finally you swear''

''answer the question''

''fine yeah so what's the big deal''

''she's working for A, that's the big deal''

''okay, but can you just give her a chance''

''do you like her''

''what no eww…

''Hanna don't lie to me''

''no I don't, really Spence, I just think we should give her another chance''

''nah, you like her''

''no I don't''

''so your saying you wouldn't hit that''

''she's hot but not my type and plus I'm with Caleb''

''okay, but I've noticed that you might have a thing for girls''

''whoa what Spencer calm down''

''then how come you said that Melissa, Santana, and Cece were all hot''

''have you not seen them''

''alright whatever, go tell your girlfriend bye''

Before Hanna leaves, she turns around and growls at me,

When she was done, she walked back to me and we headed to the closest store near the snack bar, so after we're done we could get some food.

**In the Store**

''so what are we looking for'' Hanna said to me

''new shirts and a dress''

''what about shoes and pants''

''nah that's for another time''

''who is this for''

''it's for Santana, you know that'' I add with a nervous laugh

''no it's not Spence''

''fine it's for Toby''

''your still with him''

''yeah why''

''why are you with him if you like Santana''

''I don't like Santana''

''yeah you do I could see it in your eyes when you talk to her''

''I have a boyfriend''

''does she have one''

''no she's gay''

''then go for it, I don't see what the problem is''

Meanwhile I'm walking around the store trying to look for some clothes, when I turn around however I see this perfect green colored dress just hanging outside a dressing room, I walk over to the dressing room, but before I could grab it, a hand comes up from behind the dressing room door and takes it,

''Spencer are you even listening to me'' Hanna says

''no I'm not, I just saw this pretty dress''

''oh you did then go try it on''

''I can't, someone already took it''

''then tell them to suck it''

''Hanna that's rude and totally uncalled for''

''whatever, where's this girl''

''in the dressing room''

Me and Hanna sat outside the dressing room door on a bench and waited for the girl to come out,

Once she came out however, I realized that the girl was Cece Drake, when I looked over at Hanna, she was staring at her phone,

''Hanna look who it is'' I shoulder-bump her

''who is it''

''your girlfriend''

Hanna growled at me again and looked up, I noticed that she was gawking at Cece, Cece must have noticed too because she came right over to us,

''hey Spencer''

''hey Cece'' when Cece looked at Hanna, she frowned

''Spencer, why is Hanna staring at me''

I look over at Hanna and see that she is staring at Cece's stomach, I poke her in the arm and she looks at me, then back up at Cece,

''oh hey Cece um I didn't uh see you there um sorry for uh staring'' she said nervously

''why are you guys here anyway''

''well Spencer is here looking for a dress and a couple shirts''

''can I ask why''

''she wants to impress someone''

''who, Aria''

Me and Hanna share confused glances,

''no why'' I said suddenly

''no reason''

''it's for Toby, her boyfriend''

''oh well, you can have this one''

''oh really''

''yeah sure, I'll be back''

Once she was finished, she handed me the dress and she dragged me at the door, she assured me that she paid for it, so I wasn't worried

**At Home**

as I walked into the house, I saw something I never thought that I was going to see, something that made my stomach crawl, something that made my eyes bleed, something that made me want to puke,

I saw Melissa and Aria, by saw, I meant I saw Melissa on top of Aria and kissing her forcefully, while Aria was moaning loudly, by the way, both of them were FUCKING naked,

''hey guys''

Cliffhanger.


	10. A B Cece Drake

Hello readers, last chapter was a huge cliffhanger, but I had to leave you guys with something, this chapter shows where we left off, Melissa and Aria making out and Spencer walking in on them, here we go.

Spencer's pov

''oh shit Spencer, we didn't know you were coming home so early'' Aria said pushing Melissa off of her

''I called, but I see you guys were pretty busy''

''yeah we were, so can you leave now'' Melissa said

''actually, I think it's time for me to go home, I'll go upstairs and get dressed'' Aria said going up the stairs,

When she went up there and we heard the bathroom door close, Melissa turned to me and gave me a frown,

''Spencer, what the fuck''

''what do you want me to say, I'm sorry''

''no I want you to convince her to stay so that we could go back to where we were''

''I'm not doing that, if she wants to leave then she can leave''

''whatever, I'm going upstairs to see if she needs help getting dressed'' Melissa said in a sultry voice and went up the stairs,

Meanwhile I went up to my room to think about certain things that have happened this week,

When I got up to my room, I sat on my bed, grabbed a notebook, and started to think about things that have happened this week-

.Aria has a crush on me

.My mom doesn't like Aria

.Melissa and Aria started to like each other

.I took my final English test on the book ''the list''

.i got a grade of 2 out of 14

.Melissa keeps texting Aria during class

.Somehow, A switched my grade on the test

.I found out Melissa truly has feelings for Aria

.Me and Aria went out to the club ''the night sky''

.We met a girl named Santana Lopez

.I danced with her a little bit

.I got a little bit drunk

.Somehow me and Quinn Fabray are a lot alike

.Aria thinks me and Santana make a good couple

.Melissa confronts me about her and Aria's relationship

.Melissa convinces me to let her go out to the club with me and my friends including Aria

.We arrived at Hanna's house to wait for everyone

.Melissa freaked out because Aria and Emily [but mainly Aria] were taking too long

.when we arrived, I saw Santana

.Melissa tried to start a relationship with Aria

.Santana and Melissa almost got into a fight, but Aria held Santana back

.Me and Melissa had a fight [not physically] about her relationship with Aria

.I arrived in Lima, Ohio

.I got to join the glee club ''new directions''

.I got to hear people sing

.I met and got threatened by Quinn Fabray

.Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray seem to be friends

.I met Brittany S Pierce who wanted to give me sweet lady kisses and have sexy times

.The school calls Quinn, Santana, and Brittany ''the unholy trinity''

.Quinn seems to be Rachel's bitch

.When I went to lunch, Brittany asked me again to give her sweet lady kisses

.Apparently her and Santana have a relationship

.Santana's grandmother is not okay with it

.Santana thought that I was gay

.Apparently Brittany and Quinn had a relationship

.Apparently Rachel and Quinn have a relationship

.Quinn is defiantly Rachel's bitch

.Apparently Rachel didn't know about Quinn's relationship with Brittany [which I think is all sexual] and is the jealous type

.now I know a lot about Brittany and Quinn's personal lives

.Apparently Quinn does not like me

.i got to hear more people sing

.Apparently Rachel and Quinn have a open relationship

.Tuesday was my last day in Ohio

.no one wanted to audition for nationals

.Rachel was really sick

.she and Quinn went to get water

.Apparently Quinn and Rachel don't have a relationship, but they do love each other

.Some girl named Cindy Marshall slushied Rachel and made Quinn really pissed off

.I said my good-bye to Santana

.Apparently she wants me to keep a eye on Melissa and Aria [well she'll be happy to know that I got a eyeful of them just now]

.I broke up with Toby because I think that he's working with A

.Apparently Melissa lied about her and Aria dating [desperate bitch]

.Hanna thinks that I like Santana

.Apparently Hanna and Cece Drake have a relationship

.Me and Hanna went to go look for some new clothes

.Cece Drake had my dream dress

.Hanna can't stop staring at Cece

.Cece thinks there's something going on between me and Aria

.Cece let me have her dress

.Luckily she paid for it

.I went home to see Melissa's thirsty ass making out with Aria

That's really all that's happened these past couple of weeks and I'm ready to see what's going to happen next,

After I finished my list, I looked up at the door and saw a face I thought I wouldn't see again,

Brittany S Pierce,

''oh shit Brittany what are you doing here''

''I was at school about to go to the library when I saw you leaving the library, I was about to tell you that I wanted sweet lady kisses, but you walked past me, so I followed you and I got here''

''why didn't you just call my name''

''I didn't want to scare you and you were walking too fast''

''oh well, I'm taking you back''

''no don't''

''why not, you can't stay here''

''why can't I stay here''

''because what would you do''

''I could go to your school and I have a friend who lives here, so I can live with her''

I had to think about this because when Santana finds out about this she will be pissed, but I can't say no to Brittany S Pierce, I'll just talk to Santana tomorrow,

''fine Brittany, you could stay here''

'' thank you Spencer''

''so who is the friend that you'll be staying with''

''Cece Drake''

Wait what!


	11. True True Lie

Hello readers, sorry for the long wait, I've have been busy and I could not think of anything to include in this chapter, so here we go.

Spencer's pov

''How do you know Cece drake'' I asked Brittany

''when I was in Elementary School, she was there with me and we were in the same class, I had a little crush on her''

''did she like you back''

''no she was straight''

''oh'' that didn't make too much sense because of her relationship with Hanna,

''how do you know Cece Drake''

Should I tell her the truth?

Or should I lie?

''Her and my friend Hanna are friends so that's how I know her''

''oh cool, well I gotta go see Cece, I'll catch up with you later''

''okay see you then''

After Brittany left, I called Santana on my cell phone, 3 rings later and I heard her voice,

''Spencer hey what's up''

''have you seen Brittany''

''no I'm actually looking for her right now, why''

''because she's here in Rosewood''

''what why would she be there''

''she followed me here because when I was leaving the school, she tried to get my attention but I didn't hear her so she followed me here''

''oh well is she coming back or…

''no she's staying with a friend''

''who''

''Cece Drake''

After I said that, Santana was silent for a couple of minutes, I thought that she was mad, but then she said..

''Spencer did you just say Cece Drake''

''yeah why''

''you have got to tell Brittany not to stay with her''

''why what's wrong with her''

''Cece Drake is dangerous''

''dangerous how''

''she's a killer, she wanted in 10 states''

When I heard this I wanted to say if one of the ten places were Pennsylvania,

''which states''

''Arizona, Chicago, Columbia, Florida, Kansas, Miami, New Jersey, New York, Orlando, And Wisconsin''

I didn't hear Pennsylvania in any of the states she listed, but Cece's still dangerous,

''You think she'll hurt Brittany'' I asked

''no, but she has a habit of becoming friends with someone or starting a relationship with them and then hurting them later on''

When I heard that, I thought of Hanna's friendship with Cece which I think is a romance but Hanna is denying it,

''Why do you sound like that'' Santana said to me

''My friend Hanna and Cece are Dating and I'm worried that Cece will hurt her''

''well you should talk to Hanna about this to see what she thinks and also warn her about Cece''

''what if she does not listen to me''

''then just show her that Cece is wanted in 10 states and trust me she will believe you then''

''your right thanks Santana''

''no problem now if you will excuse me, but i got a blond headed girl to look for''

''She probably would've gone to Cece's house''

''do you know where she lives cause even though me and Brittany are like that, she did not tell me where Cece lives because she knew that I was going after her''

''how about I drive you there''

''uh thanks Spencer''

After Santana came over, me and Her went out to my car and I told her that after we were done that we would come back here and pick up her car, after that she got inside my car and I got inside and we drove off

30 Minutes later

When we arrived, she got out the car and ran to the front door, I got out the car and ran after her, when I got there she already knocked on the door,

When the door opened, we saw Hanna wearing no shirt, jeans and high heels,

''oh shit Santana, Spencer what are you two doing here''

''we're here to talk to Cece, why are you here'' Santana said

''Cece told me to come over''

''and I see that you two are playing cat and mouse or should I say the mouse trying to get that puss…

''Santana we have no time for your vulgar words''

''Your right, Hanna get out the way I needs to talk to Cece''

''Cece told me that if you came by to not let you in''

''fine is Brittany here''

''who''

''blond hair, blue eyes''

''does she have a ponytail''

''yes''

''then yeah she's here''

''can I talk to her''

''no sorry'' Hanna was about to close the door when Santana busted her way through the door and when she was inside she yelled,

''CECE DRAKE I'M ABOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR WHITE ASS, GIVE ME MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW OR I'M GUNNA HAVE TO COME UP THERE CHICA''

By the time I came into the house and picked Hanna up from the floor, Santana was already going up the stairs and when we got up there, we saw a light in the hallway, we followed the light to a door and inside was Cece and Brittany lying on a bed naked, but covered in Cece's bed sheets,

''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE''

''Santana what are you doing here''

''I was here looking for you''

''why''

''we need to get back to Lima''

''no I don't want to go back, I love Cece and I love being with her''

When she said that, my eyes and Santana's eyes both raised,

''but Brittany I thought you loved being with me''

''I do but your aunt won't allow us to be together and Cece's parents and grandparents are fine with us being together''

''but Brittany…

''no buts Santana, you can leave now''

''fine but if you want to get back together, I'll be staying with a friend and you can just give me a call''

''okay, but I won't''

After that, me and Santana left the house and went back into my car, she was silent on the drive back to my house,

When we arrived, we got out the car and saw Quinn standing there watching us.


	12. Blond Bombshell

Hello readers, in this chapter, Quinn confronts Santana and Spencer about their relationship and why she was there in front of Spencer's house, so here we go.

Spencer's pov

I know I should be shocked that Quinn is standing in front of my house, but I'm not, I had a feeling she was going to visit me sooner or later, but what really shocks me is that she knows where I live,

''how did you know where I lived''

''I have my ways'' Quinn said in a drippy devious voice that got under my skin,

''why are you here''

''I wanted to talk to you about Brittany, why is she staying with Cece''

''how did you know that'' Santana said

''she called me and told me where she was going''

'' she told you but not me''

''sorry, anyways why is she staying with her''

''I don't know, I guess she wanted to stay with someone she LOVES''

''Brittany Doesn't love Cece''

''yeah she does she told me this morning when me and Spencer caught her having a threesome with Cece and this other Blond chick''

''okay I didn't need to know all of that, so Cece and Brittany are together''

''I don't know I guess''

''do you want them to be''

''of course not Quinn why would you fucking ask me about that shit''

''I'm sorry, look we'll help you get her back''

''who's we'' I injected, who said I was helping Santana get Brittany back, don't get me wrong, I would love to see Santana and Brittany back together, but I don't want to get involved with anything that has to do with Cece Drake and of course Hanna would hate me if I do this, but then again, if Brittany is with Cece, then how will Hanna be with Cece, what should I do?,

''what do you mean who's we, your going to help get Brittany back with Santana right''

Quinn was giving me a death glare while Santana was giving me a pleading look,

''of course I will I was just kidding earlier''

''there's nothing to kid about''

''sorry''

''look Santana don't worry you and Brittany will be back together soon''

''yeah and back to 69 if you know what I mean''

Quinn gave me and Santana a disgusted look and walked away, after she left Santana gave me a confused look,

''me and Brittany don't 69''

''I know it was just a way to get Quinn out of here''

''why don't you like her''

''I think the more important question is why doesn't she like me''

''uh let's go inside''

''okay'' I opened the front door for her and after she went in, I followed her inside the house and sat down on the stool near the dining room table,

''so why doesn't Quinn like me''

''you know the murders in rosewood''

''yeah why''

''Quinn thinks you had something to do with them''

''I had nothing to do with them, why would she say that''

''because of this website''

Santana took out her phone and handed it to me, it was a article,

-Residents and Police Officers of Rosewood are shocked of the recent death of fellow officer Darren Wilden who died of a gunshot, autopsy has not yet been done on him yet, there are no witnesses, but there is a suspect, Ashley Marin mother of Hanna Marin, I wouldn't be surprised if she did do it her daughter has a history with the police along with her friends, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Spencer Hastings, accused of being involved with the deaths of Alison, Ian, Maya, and Garrett, they have not been questioned about it-

Sincerely,

Beth Crenshaw

I can't believe what I was seeing, why was Quinn looking me up anyway in the first place,

''Santana just so you know, I had nothing to do with these murders''

''I know you didn't it's just that since Quinn mentioned this article, I've been thinking about you and your friends''

''what do you mean''

''first promise me you won't be mad''

''okay I promise''

''Melissa told me that you and your friends blinded Jenna Marshall''

''that was not our faults, Alison told us to do it''

''so why did you guys do it''

''we all would do whatever Alison says because she was so popular and we were so lucky to be friends with her''

''she was that popular that you would risk your lives and Jenna's life''

''yeah I guess, I hope that this does not change your opinion of me''

''no of course not, I just think that it's weird that you and your friends would risk your lives and another person's life just to be popular''

''well if you knew Alison then you would know why we all did what we did plus she knew our secrets''

''so what if she knew your secrets didn't you know hers''

''no she didn't tell us anything''

''so you all told her your secrets''

''we thought we could trust her''

''well apparently you can't, how did Alison die''

''we don't know''

''how do you think she died''

''why are you asking me all of these questions about Alison, frankly it's none of your business''

'' I just wanted to know about her''

''well there's just some stuff that I can't tell you''

''then tell me the stuff you can''

'' let's change the subject''

''no I want to know more about Alison''

''well too bad because I'm not telling you''

''fine I'm leaving''

''where are you going''

''I'm going to meet up with Quinn''

''and then what''

''I need to go back to ohio''

''whatever''

After that, Santana walked out the house and slammed the door behind her,

I can't believe what just happened, I might have just ruined my friendship with Santana, but why does she want to know so much about Alison?

I decided to go upstairs and rest but before I did that my cell phone rung and it was…..

Cliffhanger!


End file.
